Tranches de vie
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Série de petits one-shots et drabbles, le plus souvent relatant de la vie de notre couple préféré : Roy et Edward.
1. Au voleur !

Titre : Au voleur !

Rating : K

Genre : Humour, drabble.

Paring : Vous me connaissez suffisamment que pour que je me répète XD

Perso : Roy et Edward

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui a créé FMA !

-----------------------------------------------------

_Sale Bâtard !_

Oui, aux yeux d'Edward Elric, le Colonel Roy Mustang, connu aussi comme le Flame Alchemist, n'était qu'un sale bâtard !

Non mais c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui prendre… A celui-là ?

Le FullMetal en était sûr, cet enfoiré était purement et simplement jaloux ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication ! Dire qu'il n'avait pas de preuve contre le Colonel serait le sous-estimer ! Il avait déjà tout analysé, calculé, recalculé et en avait donc des preuves plus que tangibles… Le bâtard était bel et bien jaloux !

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Le Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel à l'époque, ne l'avait même pas félicité ! Rien. Quedal ! Il avait simplement sourit de son sale sourire de connard de première avant de lui souhaiter bienvenue chez les toutous de l'armée d'un air sarcastique et supérieur.

Et ce n'était que le début ! Par la suite, l'enflure ne l'avait même pas remercié lorsqu'il avait du affronter Barry le Découpeur et le pire de tout, n'avait même pas été gentil avec lui après ce qui s'était passé avec Nina. Comme toujours, il s'était contenté de sons al sourire arrogant et lui avait alors expliqué que la vie n'était jamais rose et emplie de paillettes colorées.

Pas qu'Edward aurait voulu que le Colonel le réconforte… Bien loin de lui cette stupide idée ! Sa pitié, ce bâtard pourrait se la garder éternellement : le jeune blond ne la prendrait pas même sous la pire torture… A savoir tenter de lui faire boire un verre de lait !

En parlant de verre de lait… Mustang n'en ratait jamais une pour se foutre de sa taille ! Il n'était pas petit d'abord ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si cette saloperie de lait était le plus important pour la croissance !

Venait-il d'insinuer qu'il était petit ? Mille pétards, il va le payer cher le supérieur !

La simple raison de sa stature était due aux automails et puis c'est tout ! C'est vrai quoi… C'est lourd, ces trucs ! Ca faisait bien huit ans qu'il en portait, maintenant ! A la longue, ça avait fini par jouer sur sa croissance ! Winry le lui avait bien dit !

Bref… Revenons au sujet principal, à savoir que Mustang un bâtard pour de vrai et que lui, Edward Elric, en avait les preuves.

Il y avait aussi toutes ces missions foireuses sur lesquelles le brun l'avait envoyé lui et Al faire la sale besogne à sa place ! Mustang s'en tirait les gloires et Edward… La gadoue. Tout ça pour parce qu'il était jaloux et qu'il avait peur de perdre sa place ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait foutre, lui, d'abord ? Retrouver le corps de son frère était la seule chose importante à ses yeux !

Bon, il l'avouait, ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Al avait retrouvé son corps et l'enfoiré l'envoyait toujours sur des satanées missions toujours aussi foireuses. Le Colonel avait donc une bonne raison d'être jaloux mais cette raison n'avait lieu d'être que depuis trois mois !

Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le bâtard aille si loin… Oser le lui voler… S'il n'était pas son supérieur et qu'il ne risquait pas la cour martiale… Ca ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait trucidé, lui et son sale sourire arrogant… Ce sourire de bâtard lui donnait toujours envie de lui en coller une ! Autant il pouvait être de bonne humeur, autant il était d'extrême mauvaises humeur lorsqu'il ressortait du bureau du Colonel.

Ah ouais… Ca fait bien un an que l'enfoiré est passé Général de Brigade maintenant… Mais pour lui, le FullMetal Alchemist… Roy Mustang serait toujours le bâtard de Colonel qu'il avait connu : ça sonnait bien mieux que bâtard de Général de Brigade, d'abord !

_Raaaah ! Comment j'ai pu le laisser me le prendre sans réagir ? Je vais le buter !_

Cette chose si importante... IL avait OSE le LUI voler ! Il avait un sacré culot et Edward s'assurerait de le lui faire payer ! Le pire dans cette histoire… C'est qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu ! Non… Rien du tout ! Et pourtant, ça devait faire au moins trois ans que Mustang lui avait piqué ce truc, si pas plus !

Il lui fallait le récupérer ! Ce n'était pas un jouet ! Edward n'avait pas envie que Mustang le casse à force de jouer avec.

Mais cette enflure ne semblait pas se décider à le lui rendre. Grrr ! Oh il allait le lui faire payer. Et très cher.

Sans ça… Il se sentait vide ! Et ce pauvre Al avait l'impression que son frère ne voulait plus de lui, tout simplement parce qu'IL le lui avait pris alors qu'Al pensait qu'il lui avait donné !

Ed avait beuglé ! Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne lui aurait donné ! C'était bien trop personnel et il y tenait trop.

C'est vrai tout d'abord ! Pourquoi lui, Edward Elric, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans maintenant, irait donner au sal bâtard de Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist et son supérieur de surcroit, sa Nintendo DS avec son jeu d'entrainement cérébral _avancé_ du célèbre Dr Kawashima ?

--------------------------------------------------------

Qui a cru que je parlais du cœur de ce pauvre Ed ? XD

Je parie que vous êtes beaucoup à vous faire avoir ! LOL

Bon, petit drabble (oui, je sais, plus de huit cents mot pour un « petit » drabble !) écrit aujourd'hui afin de, je l'espère, pouvoir arriver à vous faire patienter le temps que je remette tout en ordre du côté de mes autres fictions

Saphir.


	2. Les livres

Titre: Les livres

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, drabble.

Paring: RoyEdward

Perso: Roy et Edward

Disclaimer: Pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui a créé FMA!

------------------

Edward adorait lire. Toutes ses connaissances dans n'importe quel domaine étaient dues aux livres. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à un obstacle, le jeune FullMetal les questionnait d'abord.

Bien évidemment, il arrivait que, parfois, les réponses qu'il cherchait ne se trouvent pas dans les bouquins et dans ces cas-là, Edward se sentait… Impuissant! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire alors: observer et noter l'élément en question.

Alors il revêtait une sorte de déguisement et espionnait durant de longues heures l'objet même de ses questions. C'était donc par cette méthode qu'il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait lorsque les livres ne les apportaient pas.

Mais en ce moment, il semblait être en proie à une impasse: En effet, ni les livres ni l'espionnage ne lui avait permis de comprendre pourquoi il aimait Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme.


	3. Une belle erreur

Une belle erreur…

C'était une erreur… Et il l'avait toujours su… Toujours.

Leur rapport n'avait de raison d'être, c'était contre nature. Edward le savait mais il y avait tellement cru.

… Et pourtant…

Lui n'était qu'un adolescent et il avait de suite su qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Mais pour Roy… Qui n'était gay que depuis qu'il sortait avec Ed, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait été un homme à femmes, et ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'Edward ne pourrait jamais lui offrir et le blond en était conscient…

-«C'est terminé… Roy…» Et il partit.


	4. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi?

C'était une question qu'il se posait énormément. Roy ne comprenait pas. Tout semblait aller si parfaitement pourtant. Que s'était-il passé? Il ne voyait vraiment pas! Peut-être Maes saurait quelque chose à ce sujet…

-«Edward semblait extrêmement songeur ces derniers temps…»

Songeur? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et songeur à propos de quoi?

-«Je le trouvais même un peu malheureux.»

Malheureux? Avait-il eu des problèmes? Est-ce que lui, Roy Mustang, aurait dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait rendu malheureux son ange d'or?

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une telle chose à celui qu'il aimait! Mais Roy n'était pas homme à abandonner! Il s'excuserait, récupèrerait Edward et tout ira rapidement pour le mieux!

-------------------

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté une __review__ depuis le début. J'en profite pour remercie__r__kiku__-chan __de __grâce à qui j'ai pu corriger une faute impardonnable de conjugaison et, pour une futur instit… C'est impardonnable XD_

_A plus pour soit le chapitre quatre de «Au nom de mon frère», soit le drabble qui suit celui-ci et le précédant, ou soit… Une fic surprise XD_


	5. Il faut toujours en discuter !

Titre : Il faut toujours en discuter !

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, drabble, un chouïa de drame.

Paring : RoyEd

Perso : Roy et Edward

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais mam'zelle la créatrice de FMA !

Commentaire : Hello ! Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour ces jolis commentaires et je vous offre la suite des deux précédents drabbles avec plaisir en vous souhaite un excellent réveillon de nouvel an, une bonne santé et beaucoup de bonheur pour cette future année 2008 !

-----------------

Roy et Edward étaient maintenant face à face. Le brun était bien décidé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas et le blond, lui, cherchait plutôt un moyen de s'évader rapidement d'ici avant qu'il ne sente… Ce qu'il ne fallait pas !

-« Edward ! Dis-moi au moins pourquoi ! Un jour tu dis blanc et le lendemain, tu dis noir ! Il faudrait que tu saches ! » Commença à s'énerver Roy…. Depuis une heure qu'il s'était enfermé avec son ange d'or dans le bureau dans le but de savoir pourquoi… Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre !

-« Mon colonel… Je ne vois absolument pas que quoi vous voulez parler ! » Répondit Edward, énervant le brun qui trouvait injurieux l'ignorance dont faisait preuve son beau blond.

-« Tu vas arrêter maintenant avec ce soudain et stupide accès de politesse ! Ca ne te va absolument pas et ça commence à m'échauffer ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Intérieurement, cependant, il avait mail, très mal. Une heure… Une heure qu'il était en tête à tête avec lui et ça le faisait souffrir. D'être si proche et en même temps, de savoir qu'il ne pouvait l'embrasser comme lui dictait son envie. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir son mal être qu'il sentit l'homme l'agripper aux épaules avant de l'embrasser férocement, d'une manière bestiale, et où les sentiments n'étaient presque ou pas du tout mis au front.

Il sentit les larmes monter dans ses doux yeux d'or et, ne pouvant parler à cause de la force du baiser et encore moins se détacher du à la forte étreinte, il ne put qu'émettre des gémissements de peur, des supplications pour que le brun arrête.

-« Ed… Je… Pardon… » S'écroula Roy, s'agrippant toujours au petit blond « Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi…. Je ne peux le supporter ! Je t'aime, tu entends ! Alors, dis-moi au moins pourquoi ça ne peut fonctionner entre nous ? Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-le-moi et je changerais, je te le promets ! »

-« Ce n'est pas toi…. » Pleura Edward, ne parvenant à retenir ses larmes « Ce n'est pas toi… »

-« Alors QUOI ??? » S'énerva Roy, n'en pouvant plus d'une telle situation « Tu as décidé du jour au lendemain, comme ça, que tu ne m'aimais plus… Ou bien tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi et tu en avais marre… »

Une gifle jaillit et percuta violemment la joue gauche de Roy qui se calma instantanément, ne laissant que pour seul bruit dans la pièce les pleurs de son ange qu'il aimait tant.

-« COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ??? » S'exulta Edward « Comment… Je t'aime… Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie…. Mon avenir, je ne le conçois qu'avec toi…. Mais tu es un homme Roy. Tu n'es gay que depuis que tu es avec moi… Tu as toujours aimé les femmes et tu les aimes toujours… Que pourrais-je faire le jour où tu voudras un enfant ? Je n'ai pas cette nature… Je ne pourrais jamais… Jamais t'apporter un tel cadeau… »

Roy ouvrit grand ses yeux. Alors tout ça… Pour ça ? Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, un fou rire le prit soudainement et il ne put s'arrêter. Son ange d'or dut se sentir vexé mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cette raison était si… Stupide !

-« Apparemment, ça a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça… BÂTARD !!! » Cria Ed, des veines tempêtant dangereusement sur son front, signa de sa fureur face au rire de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'apprêta à sortir de cet endroit qui lui donnait la gerbe quand il sentit son Colonel lui attrapa le bras.

-« Non, attends… » Rit Roy, se calmant petit à petit, mais pas encore vraiment propice à toute forme de discussion.

-« Si cette situation te fait tellement, rire… C'est pas mon cas ! Enflure ! » Edward tenta ce qu'il put pour se dégager mais lorsqu'une paire de lèvres douce et chaude, emplie d'amour, se colla aux siennes, il se retrouva paralysé… Comme au premier jour.

-« Edo, tu es un tel enfant… » Sourit Roy, avant de se prendre un poing automail dans le ventre. Il eut le souffle court quelques instants mais il était si heureux, qu'il n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit « Je t'aime, andouille ! Comment as-tu pu un seul instant que je pourrais m'éloigner de toi pour une raison aussi stupide que celle de la paternité ? Oui, j'aime les enfants… Mais à quoi bon en avoir si c'est pour être séparer de toi ? Et puis, l'adoption existe, Edo alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là ! »

Ed se nicha contre son brun, souriant malgré ses larmes. Il avait été bien stupide dans cette histoire. L'adoption, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était un moyen d'offrir à Roy ce qu'il serait sûrement amené à désirer un jour sans pour autant les amener à une séparation douloureuse !

-« … Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il doucement avant d'échanger un tendre baiser avec l'être qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde.

Car après tout, peut importe qu'il existe entre deux personne de sexe opposé ou de même sexe, l'amour était le même et rien, jamais rien, ne le tuerait !

Et puis, parfois, une simple discussion résolvait tout !


	6. Drabble 6

Titre : Envy ne pourra plus jamais lancer de remarques offensantes sur la taille d'Edo !

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Paring : Un petit peu de RoyEd, à vous de le trouver ;)

Commentaire : GROS SPOILER sur le chapitre 79 de FullMetal Alchemist ! Attention, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous êtes prévenu ! Sachez que ça correspond plus ou moins au vingtième volume si je ne m'abuse

------------------

Edward adorait ce sentiment. Oh oui, il était plus que content ! Il avait même envie de rire comme un démon. Aujourd'hui était jour de gloire pour lui. Franchement, quand Mustang sera Généralissime, Edward le convaincra de faire de ce jour fête nationale !

Non, il ne s'était pas ENFIN décider à boire du lait et NON, il n'avait pas grandit… Du moins, pas encore ! Mais ça n'allait pas tarder ! Il avait juste un retard, c'est tout ! Un retard de rien du tout ! Ils verront bien tous ceux qui se sont tant moqués de lui le jour où il atteindra 1m80. Parce que oui, Edward en était intimement convaincu : il atteindra cette taille ! Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré ses membres (et accessoirement parlant, le corps de son petit frère), son corps s'empresserait de rattraper tout ce retard accumulé à cause des automails !

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était prouver cette « vérité » à lui-même qu'il était heureux ! Oh non, bien loin de ça !

Envy ne pourra jamais plus le traiter de tous les noms qui feraient offenses à sa pauvre taille (qui, il le rappelle, n'était maigre QUE parce qu'il avait deux automails et rien d'autre) car Ed pourra rabattre désormais le claquet à cette grande perche !

Ah… Correction….

A cette minuscule et riquiqui et tout, tout, tout Chibi qu'était devenu Envy !

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le Grand Envy aussi minuscule (et incroyablement ressemblant) qu'une crevette préhistorique… Vous savez, cette espèce d'ammonite.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à envoyer des fleurs au docteur Marcoh ! C'était du beau boulot !

-« Alors, on ne fait plus le fier… Chibi Ebi (1) ! » Rit diaboliquement Ed, sous le regard blasé d'Al.

Dans un petit bocal, une monstrueuse crevette préhistorique s'agitait monstrueusement dans tous les sens, couinant d'une voix horriblement aigue qu'elle allait le tuer !

-----

Ebi : Crevette


	7. Drabble 7

Titre: Que se serait-il passé pour les permanences des automails si c'est Edo qui avait l'âme ancrée dans l'armure et Al, un bras droit et une jambe gauche automail?

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, drabble.

Paring: Vous me connaissez suffisamment que pour que je me répète XD

Perso: Pas de couple dans ce drabble

Disclaimer: Pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui a créé FMA!

------------------

-«ALPHONSE ELRIC!» S'écria Winry Rockbell, furieuse «T'AS ENCORE BOUSILLE MON BEL AUTOMAIL!»

La jeune blonde de seize ans s'avança vers le jeune brun de quinze ans, clé à molette en main, prête à frapper l'imbécile qui s'évertuait à briser ses créations celles-ci à peine installées.

-«Tu vas voir! Grrrrr…»

-«Heu… Pardon Winry… Je suis… Désolé…» Souffla le jeune garçon, alors que des petites gouttelettes perlaient à ses yeux gris-doré

La jeune fille s'arrêta brutalement, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de frapper à l'aide de sa clé de justice.

-«Allez, on oublie!» Soupira-t-elle, rouge tomate «Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!»

-«Merci! Huh, huh!» Sourit grandement Alphonse.

Et pendant que de joyeux petits cœurs amoureux virevoltaient entre les deux futurs tourtereaux. Une énorme armure s'agitait furieusement dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements du style « ALLLL, SALE TRAITRE!» quand il se prit soudain la clé à molette de la part d'une Winry exaspérée… Et encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

Bien qu'il était incapable de sentir la douleur. Le souvenir des nombreux coups reçus sur la tête à l'aide de cette foutu clé durant son enfance le fit frémir et couiner un petit «Aieuhhh…»

------------------

_J'ai eu cette idée après être tombée sur un omake de FullMetal. J'ai de suite eu l'idée de vous le présenter, l'ayant trouvé hilarant._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu _

_**Tigrou19:**__ Merci d'avoir signalé les fautes. L'ayant écrit en quatrième vitesse, j'ai pas pensé à le relire avant de le poster… Impardonnable TT_


	8. Drabble 8

Titre: Pourquoi Edward aime tant la période de Noël !

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, drabble.

Paring: Vous me connaissez suffisamment que pour que je me répète XD

Perso: Roy et Edo

Disclaimer: Pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui a créé FMA!

Commentaire : Petite idée qui m'est venue il y a cinq minutes. Je sais, c'est très court. Mais c'est le but d'un drabble ! Créer une histoire en seulement cent mots ! D'ici quelques jours, je modifierai pour qu'il ne reste ici que des drabbles, des vrais. Les autres iront dans un recueil de one-shots.

x-X-x

« Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver ! »

Roy sourit comme il reconnut la voix angélique de son amoureux dans le salon. Edward avait toujours aimé la période de Noël. Et malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas à l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux ou de passer du temps en famille. Vraiment pas.

« J'adore Noël, j'adore l'hiver… Et voir les gens se casser la gueule par terre ! Yay !»

Roy soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose que son amant n'oubliait jamais, c'était de regarder les gens tomber lorsque la neige était là.


	9. Qui a l'esprit pervers ?

Titre: Qui a l'esprit pervers ?

Rating: K

Genre: Humour, drabble.

Paring: Vous me connaissez suffisamment que pour que je me répète XD

Perso: Roy et Edo

Disclaimer: Pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui a créé FMA!

Commentaire : Pour moi, autant Ed que Roy… Ils ont tous deux l'esprit pervers XD

x-X-x

« Roy… »

« Oui, Ed ? »

« Celui-là est joli, non ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Comme les dix autres que je t'ai montré, pas vrai ? »

_Soupir_ « Ed… En quoi la couleur des draps est importante ? »

« Bien, pour que ça ne cloche pas avec la couleur de chambre, idiot ! »

« Pourquoi se casser la tête, tu peux me le dire ? Ils finissent toujours par blanchir… »

« P… PERVERS !!! »

« Je crois que c'est toi, le pervers. Je parlais de la couleur qui partait avec le lavage. »

« … »

« Et si on prenait celui-là ? »

« Celui en soie ? Mais ça va se déchirer ! »

« T'as qu'à mesurer ta force. »

« JE PARLAIS DE QUAND ON LE LAVAIT ! »

« … »


End file.
